Perdida y Encontrada
by Casparina
Summary: Mimi había regrasado de EUA. Volvía a ver a sus amigos y reencontrarse con el castaño que de niña conquistó su corazón. Ahora ha decidido avanzar, no será fácil, pero tendrá ayuda. Mal summary, muy malo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer.** Como ya pueden adivinar, estos personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente, a excepción, claro, de algunos agregados.

Espero les guste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Perdida y Encontrada**

Odaiba parecía distinta, casi un mundo diferente a lo que ella recordaba de niña.

En los años que estuvo fuera no la había vuelto a ver más de tres veces, y nunca había reparado en los pequeños cambios que, en ese momento, significaban mucho. Ahora regresaba, y esperaba ya poder instalarse permanentemente ahí.

Por la ventana trasera del auto podía observar todo. Sus papás estaban perdidos entre las calles que no recordaban alguna vez haber recorrido, así que el viaje se divisaba largo, pero eso le permitía admirar mejor su antigua ciudad. Las calles parecían más largas, los colores más vivos, e incluso la luz parecía alumbrar diferente.

Después de veinte minutos, sus papás lograron encontrar el camino, no sin antes terminar en una ruta diferente. Su antigua casa había sido vendida cuando la familia se había mudado a Estados Unidos, las pocas veces que la chica había ido a Japón a visitar se había quedado con sus abuelos y nunca había vuelto a pasar por su viejo hogar.

Ahora iniciaba una nueva etapa, entraría a la misma preparatoria que sus antiguos amigos, regresó de Nueva York y volvía a tener su cabello castaño, ya por fin libre de estrellas.

Cuando le dijo a Sora de su mudanza inmediatamente acordaron salir, con todos los antiguos elegidos, la noche de su llegada. A Mimi no le gustaba desempacar inmediatamente, sentía demasiada presión, además de que en su cuarto aún no estaban todos sus muebles. Así que decidieron encontrarse en el parque en el que se solían reunir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A pesar de la oscuridad, la noche parecía llena de vida. Mimi disfrutaba completamente esas caminatas, era la oportunidad perfecta para escuchar música y perderse en sus pensamientos.

Lo cual la llevaba al predicamento que intentaba lograr resolver antes de llegar al lugar de reunión.

A los diez años, la castaña había quedado prendada de el que le parecía el mejor modelo de persona. Al llegar a ese extraño mundo digital había necesitado de alguien que la ayudara a sostenerse, que la ayudara a no derrumbarse. Así fue como su corazón de niña se había enamorado de Taichi. El líder parecía tener siempre una palabra de aliento y en más de una ocasión la había hecho ver sus errores. Su mente lo había idealizado por la valentía y caballerosidad que el entonces niño le mostraba. Después de tanto tiempo esos sentimientos habían ido perdiendo fuerza, pero temía que al volverlo a tener enfrente, todo regresara a ella.

Y no solo estaba eso. En su última noche en esa ciudad, Mimi había cometido el terrible error de comentar sus sentimientos, no al causante de ellos, por suerte, pero al rubio callado y de apariencia despreocupada, Yamato. Aún no lograba entender que la había llevado a decírselo, tal vez pensó que él de alguna manera la ayudaría con su amigo, o simplemente llevaba tanto tiempo ocultándolo, que no los pudo callar más, o tal vez tenía algo que ver con ese artículo que había leído alguna vez en una revista, ese que explicaba que a altas horas de la noche el cerebro se cansaba y solo dejaba salir información, sin filtrar. Sea lo que fuera esa noche había sido la primera vez que confesó sus sentimientos por el castaño en voz alta.

Había salido a caminar, intentaba absorber cada minuto que le quedaba. Sus papás estaban dormidos y ella había escapado para despedirse de Odaiba. No supo cuánto caminó, que no debió de ser mucho pues encontró rápidamente el camino de regreso, pero en el trayecto se tropezó con el rubio mayor. El muchacho la acompañó unos minutos antes de llevarla a su casa. Ahí fue cuando la chica no pudo contener las palabras, no podía recordar si había llorado o no, probablemente si, era muy sentimental, pero recordaba lo que él le había dicho. Le dijo que una niña tan llena de vida como ella, no debía estar así, las personas como ella actuaban, no se sentaban a esperar. Después de eso no conseguía recordar más, pero ahora le parecía que le faltaba algo en esa historia.

Sea como fuera no era el momento. Había llegado a su destino.

Tres personas la esperaban. Uno alto y de cabello negro-azulado, una chica más baja y pelirroja, y finalmente otro joven alto y de cabellera castaña.

Mimi se detuvo por un imperceptible momento, respiró profundamente y siguió caminando. A sus ojos Taichi se había vuelto más apuesto, y ese cambio la revolvía por dentro.

Sin necesidad de palabras su antigua amiga y ella se encontraron en un largo abrazo, no recordaba cuanto extrañaba su presencia, pero terminaron separándose y la castaña continuó con los saludos. Joe se mantuvo serio pero dejando traslucir su gusto por volver a verla. Tai le dio un gran abrazo, como si intentara sacarle el aire, la elevó un poco, y la volvió a colocar en la tierra.

Mimi no tenía palabras, no solo por el ansiado reencuentro, pero porque la cercanía del castaño de alguna manera la mareaba.

"Hikari se suponía que iba a llegar con Miyako hace como diez minutos" comenzó a explicar Sora por la tardanza de todos sus compañeros "T.K y Yamato vienen en camino, creo que Koushiro fue a casa de Cody para que lo dejen salir, y Ken no debe tardar, solo fue a asegurarse que Davis llegara"

Las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de ambas, no era solo el volver a verse. Era saber que así sería por mucho más tiempo.

Tuvieron que pasar diecisiete minutos, pero todos terminaron llegando.

Comenzó con Ken, que el haber convivido con Miyako, su ahora novia, lo había hecho un poco más abierto. Davis llegaría en unos minutos. De él siguió la pelimorada junto con Hikari, ambas chicas se le abalanzaron sin darle oportunidad de ponerse firme, por lo que las cuatro, ya que Sora terminó agregándose a la catástrofe, terminaron en el suelo. Koushiro y Cody llegaron con solo un par de minutos de diferencia y la joven se alegró como nunca de volver a ver a su antiguo compañero de clases y al ahora no tan pequeño.

Al ver llegar a los rubios a Mimi se le cortó la respiración. No era la impresión, o que la hubieran atropellado como sus amigas, no fue ver a ambos maduros y apuestos.

Sino que al volver a ver esos ojos azules como el mar, Mimi recordó lo que había pasado esa última noche.

La muchacho no pensó en ese momento, era por eso que no lograba recordarlo, simplemente actuó. Ni siquiera había sido algo grande, no más que un pequeño rocé de labios, pero había sido su primer beso y lo había olvidado completamente.

Esperaba que el rubio, igual que ella, lo hubiera olvidado y aun siguiera así.

Dio un fuerte abrazo a su pequeño amigo, ya nada pequeño, e intentó prolongarlo lo más posible, en verdad no deseaba acercarse a Yamato.

Pero el tiempo iba pasando y, aun cuando todos eran conscientes de la casi nula relación que existía entre ellos, los demás comenzarían a sospechar.

Así que se acercó, lo tomó en brazos y por un momento sintió que no la quería dejar ir. Al separarse la castaña quedó extrañada, pero le sonrió a su amigo y se situó entre Sora y Tai.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El tiempo pasó sin que ninguno de los presentes lo sintiera, las horas parecían volar, y antes de lo esperado, era momento de separarse.

Mimi inició su recorrido, pero pronto alguien se le unió. Yamato estaba a su lado. La castaña no podía sentirse más incómoda, pero si el rubio estaba intentando acompañarla como amigo, ya era momento para que ellos fortificaran su relación.

Por más que se repitió eso, no pudo lograr encontrar un buen tema de conversación, así que continuaron caminando en silencio. Lo cual en realidad no le parecía tan malo, era poco usual que la castaña se mantuviera callada, pero el momento se rompió al recordar la chica que su suéter había quedado abandonado en el parque.

No estaban tan lejos así que ambos se dispusieron ir a buscarlo, por más que la de ojos miel intentó convencer al otro que mejor fuera a su casa. Pero al llegar no solo encontraron su prenda.

Tai y Sora habían decidido permanecer entre los árboles un momento más, solos. Muy juntos. Mimi vió los brazos de su amiga alrededor del rostro del que fue su primer amor, mientras él mantenía las suyas en la cintura de la chica.

Mimi se volvió sin importar que su suéter permaneciera en el suelo.

"No quería que te enteraras así" por un momento había olvidado que el de ojos azules la acompañaba, bajo un poco la velocidad y se situó junto a él.

No quería hablar. Hablar sobre eso significaba que la afectaba y aún no estaba segura siquiera si lo que sentía por su castaño amigo era lo mismo que años antes.

Pero al llegar a la puerta de su casa las palabras volvieron a escapar de sus labios sin ella proponérselo, enfrente del rubio.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" fue lo más largo que logró estructurar la oración.

"No más de tres meses" el muchacho se dedicaba solo a contestarle lo que le preguntara, nada más.

"Pero, pero ella fue tu novia" eran cosas tontas y ella lo sabía, pero era lo que la mantenía de desplomarse.

"Fue hace más de tres años Mimi, las personas cambian" la joven vio que lo que el chico decía era verdad. En sus ojos no había dolor por la nueva pareja, solo lastima por ella.

No dijo nada más, solo permaneció junto a ella y cuando la muchacha se sintió lista para entrar a su casa, se fue.

Esa noche Mimi lloró. No fueron lágrimas como ríos, ni hubieran logrado inundar la ciudad. Pero sentía un pequeño hueco en el pecho y esa noche durmió con una almohada mojada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En verdad espero les gustara y me puedan dejar un comentario con su opinión. Es mi primer fanfic de Digimon y tenía que comenzar con mi pareja favorita, pero espero poder hacer más, si es que les gusta la idea.

Tengo unos pocos capítulos adelantados, pero cuando estaba trabajando en uno, descubrí que mencionaba a todos los elegidos a excepción de Davis, mi cerebro lo borró completamente de todos los eventos. Así que tuve que añadirlo de una manera un poco rara, porque sería raro que mencione a todos los elegidos a excepción de él.

Sin más, nos leemos después.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer.** Digimon no me pertenece y lloro todos los días debido a eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora y ella llevaban treinta minutos sentadas en la cafetería de la escuela. Sus profesores habían faltado y tomaron la oportunidad para reunirse.

Mimi ya llevaba dos semanas y media en la preparatoria y, fuera del hecho de que eran un poco más exigentes, todo parecía igual que antes. Volvía a compartir salón con Koushiro, y los descansos con la mayoría de sus otros amigos, los que faltaban eran los más chicos, pues ellos aún permanecían en secundaria.

Al tercer día de su llegada fue cuando su pelirroja amiga le contó de su reciente relación con el castaño. Había sido algo inesperado hasta para ella, según sus palabras. La chica llevaba años teniendo extraños sentimientos por el castaño, pero nunca logró descifrarlos correctamente. No fue hasta que comenzó a salir con el rubio que se dio cuenta de la verdadera diferencia entre la amistad y el amor, aunque Sora no clasificaba sus sentimientos con esa palabra, era demasiado fuerte. Le contó que casi al mismo tiempo que ella, Tai se dio cuenta de los suyos. Detestaba ver a su amiga con Yamato, y esos sentimientos lo destruían por dentro, no podía entender como no celebraba la felicidad de su amigo, sino que quería quitársela. Después de varios meses, Matt terminó la relación con Sora, no soportaba ver a su amiga en el estado que estaba y sabía que ninguno sería feliz en esa relación si las cosas continuaban así. Aún con esto la ahora pareja no pudo estar inmediatamente juntos, se sentían culpables por haber mentido y lastimado a su mejor amigo por su indecisión. Así que, años después, fue cuando se lograron perdonar y estar juntos, como tanto tiempo atrás quisieron.

Ahora ninguno se imaginaba estando sin el otro, no en el sentido de no poderse separar y ser una pareja melosa, tampoco significaba que no lo eran, pero sabían que los sentimientos que tenían no iban a terminar.

Minutos después llegaron Taichi, Yamato y Koushiro.

Los chicos de ambos salones se habían juntado a jugar un partido de futbol. Matt no era un aficionado a los deportes, pero no le molestaba seguir a su amigo castaño algunas veces, mientras que Koushiro, aun cuando no era extremadamente malo, disfrutaba en mayor medida vigilar el marcador, y todos confiaban en él para mantener los números justos.

"Sigo diciendo que contaste mal, ese punto era para nosotros" Tai reclamaba con su amigo de cabello rojizo sobre la puntuación final del partido.

"Tai, de igual manera terminaron ganando. Y no me equivoqué" Koushiro hablaba sin prestarle atención a su amigo, sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ahí.

"En serio, supéralo" ahora era Yamato el que hablaba.

Al verlos acercarse, la castaña encontró increíblemente complicado separar sus ojos de su castaño amigo. Aún cansado y sudoroso le resultaba más impresionante que la mayoría de los chicos que conocía. Pero no entendía como Sora se le acercaba y lo besaba con lo sucio que se encontraba Taichi. Ella nunca podría hacer algo así, tal vez por eso el chico había preferido a su amiga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuatro meses después la navidad se acercaba. Todos se encontraban emocionadas por ser la primera que volverían a estar juntos.

A Mimi le encantaba hacer las compras navideñas, consideraba que escoger el regalo perfecto era primordial. Por eso las últimas semanas se las había pasado buscando regalos para sus padres y su amigo secreto.

Para festejar esa navidad, los chicos habían decidido hacer un intercambio de regalos, así que todos se habían inundado con espíritu e intentaban buscar lo mejor para el dueño de su regalo.

A la castaña le había tocado Miyako. En esa parte tan dentro de ella que no se atrevía a mirar más de una vez al día, sabía que hubiera preferido regalarle a el castaño, era el único pretexto que encontraba para obsequiarle algo especial.

Pero Mimi no podía cambiar de persona, así que en ese momento se encontraba en el centro comercial, buscando maquillaje para su amiga obsesionada con los colores centellantes.

Al detenerse a descansar en un puesto de repostería, distinguió una cabellera rubia que definitivamente resaltaba por sobre las demás.

Aún era consciente de que su relación con el rubio no era la mejor, pero creía que ya era el momento de superar esa barrera que los separaba cuando niños.

Yamato estaba viendo bolsos de mujer frente a un aparador cuando la castaña se le acercó.

"Sabes Yamato, nunca te considere la clase de persona que usara bolsos de mano" al voltearse el chico se encontró con una sonrisa simpática y apaciguadora. Era como si intentara decir _estamos en paz_.

"No sabes nada de mi, mis favoritas son las rosas"

"Hey, con mi color no se juega" la chica intentó mantener su ceño fruncido, pero no logro conservarlo más de cuatro segundos antes de comenzar a reír. "¿Para quién buscas, tu amigo secreto?"

"En realidad es para mi mamá" la joven no sabía que contestar, sentía que hablar de la familia de Matt era terreno peligroso. Según había escuchado, sus padres estaban intentando rehacer su relación pero seguían viviendo separados, no había pensado en que seguramente querrían pasar la navidad juntos.

Intentó que su incomodidad no se reflejara en su expresión y, después de lo que le pareció el silencio más largo que había experimentado en su vida, habló.

"Sabes, tu mamá no parece la clase de mujer que coleccione bolsas"

Estuvieron recorriendo diferentes tiendas y eligiendo lo que ellos consideraban el mejor regalo. No conseguían ponerse de acuerdo y ambos encontraban argumentos de cualquier parte solo para que su idea fuera la ganadora.

Tuvo que pasar otros cuarenta minutos y tres tiendas más para que encontraran, lo que ellos consideraron, el regalo perfecto. Una pluma estilográfica, dorada con detalles en negro.

Después de eso el muchacho acompañó a la castaña en su búsqueda. La chica ya tenía el regalo para Miyako, pero ahora buscaba los ingredientes que le faltaban para el pastel que tenía pensado llevar a la fiesta. Cuando lo tuvieron todo fueron a comer a un restaurante italiano.

"No entiendo como no te cansas Mimi" el joven había ordenado unos ravioles y la castaña spaghetti Alfredo.

"Es un don" la conversación entre ambos se había ido desenvolviendo más naturalmente con el pasar de las horas.

La conversación siguió fluyendo mientras ambos comían, hasta que llegaron a hablar de sus compañeros digimon.

"Extraño horrores a Palmon. Desde que ocurrió la última batalla no he podido volver a verla, las puertas permanecen cerradas y cada día me estreso más. Sé que no debo estar preocupada, es solo, tengo miedo de que algo le pase. A cualquiera de ellos"

"Te entiendo, hemos estado buscando la manera de abrir las puertas, pero es como si nos quisieran mantener fuera"

Al terminar pagaron la cuenta, aún después de que Yamato insistió en que él debía hacerlo.

Al salir del centro comercial Yamato acompañó a Mimi a donde había guardado su bicicleta, mientras estaban comiendo la castaña le había hablado de lo relajante que encontraba pedalear, era una mejor forma de observar la naturaleza, y eso la hacía recordar a su antigua compañera.

"Mimi, ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, ¿No me has visto?" la castaña intentaba esquivar el verdadero sentido de la pregunta, pero los ojos de el rubio parecían tener una especie de llave que la hacía hablar sin pensar.

"No lo sé. Algunas veces siento que ya todo pasó, pero después lo vuelvo a ver y algo dentro de mi pasa, no sé qué es" no sintió que las lágrimas se comenzaban a formar en sus ojos hasta que Yamato estiro la mano y las recogió.

En ese momento solo pensó en como ese gesto resultaba tan extraño viniendo de él, el chico rubio normalmente era distante o poco afectivo, claro que con los años y al haber salido con Sora y cuidado a su hermano lo habían hecho más abierto, pero nunca pensó que esos cambios se aplicaban para ella.

Esa fue la primera vez, desde que lo volvió a ver, que nuevamente cruzó por su cabeza el recuerdo de aquella última noche, ya tan lejana, en Odaiba. ¿El rubio lo recordaría? Así fue como descubrió que Matt en realidad no era distante o sin sentimientos, Yamato se sentía extraño expresándolos o viéndolos, pero eso no significaba que no ayudaría a alguien, si esa persona lo necesitara. Yamato era una gran persona.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los antiguos niños elegidos habían decidido pasar juntos el 23 de Diciembre, ya que todos deseaban pasar la navidad con sus familias. Pero eso no significaba que no seguirían despiertos hasta las cinco de la mañana. Taichi se encargaría de eso.

La reunión se llevó a cabo en casa de Koushiro, sus padres saldrían a visitar a unos parientes y les permitieron, si querían, dormir ahí. Así que poco a poco las personas fueron llegando.

El primero en llegar fue Ken, el muchacho quería platicar con Koushiro sobre un nuevo programa que estaban experimentando en el salón de cómputo. Casi una hora después llegó Joe, excusándose sin cesar hasta que vio que en realidad no llegaba tarde. De él fueron llegando Miyako, Mimi, Sora, Yamato, T.K, Davis y Cody. Hikari normalmente era extremadamente puntual, incluso algunas veces llegando a ser molesto, pero al tener que llegar con su hermano, que aparentemente siempre decidía arreglarse dos horas después de la hora acordada, falló en el horario.

Lo primero que hicieron, por sugerencia de Tai, fue repartir bebidas, alcohólicas y no alcohólicas, y la comida acomodarla sobre la mesa.

Las horas fueron pasando, y la cordura de ciertas personas, empezaba a desaparecer. A pesar de lo que recatada que Sora llegaba a parecer, dejaba a su novio cometer las más irracionales locuras, pero cuando fue momento de estar serios y comenzar a repartir sus regalos, lo tomo fuertemente de la oreja y lo hizo entrar en razón, o lo más cercano a eso que pudo lograr.

Mimi fue la primera en entregar su obsequio. Una paleta de sombras para Miyako. La chica de cabello morado fue la siguiente en entregar.

Los regalos continuaron fluyendo. Playeras de futbol, libros, juegos.

Hasta que llegó el momento de Yamato, que, siendo Mimi la única que faltaba de regalo, era obvio a quien se dirigía.

Mimi le dio un ligero abrazo, no sabía cual era exactamente su relación con el rubio, no eran grandes amigos, pero habían superado una barrera que los separaba, él conocía partes de ella que no le confiaba a nadie, aunque en realidad ni siquiera estaba segura de porque se lo confiaba a él. En cambio Yamato nunca hablaba de ella sobre temas secretos, simplemente se concentraba en escuchar.

Así que cuando se separaron y la castaña abrió la pequeña caja bronce, un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Dentro del empaque se encontraba un collar plateado, con un prendedor de flor que le recordaba en gran medida a Palmon.

Quiso volver a agradecerle al ojiazul, pero Taichi ya se lo había llevado al otro lado de la estancia, para continuar bebiendo.

"Mimi, Mimi por favor, tienes que ayudarme" El pelirrojo se le acercó de sorpresa mientras la castaña llegaba con su bebida a sentarse cómodamente en el sillón.

"Koushiro, creo que has bebido suficiente por hoy" El poseedor del emblema del conocimiento la veía sin mirarla, repasando sus palabras en su cabeza para encontrarles significado. Mimi aprovechó el momento para tomar el vaso rojo de su amigo y alejarlo lo más posible.

"¡Miyako! ¡Hikari! ¡… La pelirroja!" los nombres se enredaban en su lengua.

"¿Quién dejó que Koushiro bebiera tanto?" Sora se acercaba molesta, ella era la que más resentía el comportamiento del pelirrojo, "Taichi era tu turno de vigilarlo" gritó a su novio que para ese momento estaba huyendo del lugar.

"Culpable, cariño" Lo último que se vio fue el final de su cabellera castaña, antes de desaparecer por completo.

"Sora, tienes que ayudarme"

"¿Ahora qué pasó?"

El chico les habló de una compañera de clases, a la que Mimi apenas lograba recordar, pero en lugar de mencionar un problema, se llevó todo su tiempo hablando de su bella sonrisa y lo brillantes que eran sus ojos castaños.

"Pero, ¿Cuál es el problema?" Hikari se atrevió a preguntar en voz alta lo que todas pensaban.

"No sé qué me pasa, cuando la veo mi mente hace boom y…y, tengo sueño"

Se necesitó de las cuatro chicas para trasladar a el pelirrojo a su habitación, proceso que hubiera sido más sencillo si alguno de los hombres se hubiera dignado a aparecer. Pero cuando lo acostaron en su cama, o lo más cercano que llegaron a ella, las chicas no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco mal por su amigo, tarde pero seguro le había llegado ese pequeño remolino de sentimientos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"No tenías que acompañarme"

Mimi continuaba repitiendo, cuando todos comenzaron a despedirse, o en el caso de Taichi quedarse dormido en la bañera, la chica decidió que era un buen momento para marcharse. Era tarde, pero sus padres ya estaban advertidos que a esas horas podría regresar. Pero Matt, al ver que se iría sola, nuevamente sacaba su carta de la caballerosidad y la acompañó a su casa.

"Claro que si, no podría vivir con el remordimiento de que secuestraran a la princesa" una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en la comisura de sus labios.

"Oh Dios, no otra vez, ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue conseguir que Tai me dejara de llamar así?"

"Diría que un ojo de la cara"

"Casi, dos meses de pasteles"

Ambos sonrieron, desde la tarde pareciera que habían creado una especie de tregua, aunque no era como si se detestaran antes de eso, pero siempre habían mantenido una amplia brecha entre ellos, ahora parecía que podrían llegar a tener una relación tan buena como la tenían con los demás.

"A Koushiro le gusta alguien" no supo porque sacó el tema, no era como si se propusiera contar lo sucedido, pero sentía la necesidad de hablar de eso "A Koushiro le gusta alguien y no soy yo. No me malentiendas, seré feliz si mi amigo tiene novia, la chica es muy linda y agradable, pero… durante años las chicas me han dicho que ambos seríamos una bonita pareja. Nunca dejan de bromear sobre lo felices que seríamos juntos, a veces pienso que todas esperan que salgamos"

Se detuvo un momento antes de continuar.

"Pero a Koushiro le gusta alguien y a mí no me gusta Koushiro. Es solo que, si todos nos veían juntos debe ser por una razón ¿No? Tal vez el que yo sienta algo por alguien como Tai está mal, tal vez debería de sentirme así por alguien como Kou, y eso me hace sentir como una tonta, porque ni siquiera enamorarme sé hacerlo bien" no se dio cuenta cuando sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, pero fue en ese momento cuando comprendió que nuevamente se abría frente al rubio.

"Mimi, no tiene nada de malo con que te guste alguien poco convencional. Ellos no son los que ven como te sientes, si estar junto a esa persona te hace feliz, entonces no tiene nada de malo"

"Pero me duele Matt, me duele. Me duele verlo con Sora, y me duele aún más querer alejarlo de mi mejor amiga. Me hace sentir como la persona más despreciable del mundo. Tú pudiste hacerte a un lado, ¿Por qué yo no?"

No volvieron a hablar. Llegaron a la casa de la castaña, se despidieron y Mimi intentó prometerse no volver a mencionar al castaño frente a Yamato, él ya había pasado por su problema, probablemente solo, ahora le tocaba a ella superarlo sola.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Perdón por no haber subido el capítulo antes, pero quería terminar uno que ya tenía avanzado antes de publicar este, es la única manera en la que si avanzo.

Espero les haya gustado, la historia se va a desarrollar algo lento pero espero que también más realista. Y les tengo una pregunta ¿De qué otra pareja les gustaría que escribiera en un fic? Aquella que nadie ama como ustedes, o que se les hace demasiado raras pero tienen algo que las hace amarlas.

Déjenme en un comentario que les pareció recuerden que de eso vivo para escribir, casi literal.

Nos vemos pronto, espero.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer.** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero eso ya lo saben así que continuemos.

Para cuando Mimi regresó a la preparatoria de sus vacaciones de invierno, una nueva esperanza se filtraba hacia su corazón. Había dedicado todo su tiempo a liberarse del encanto de Taichi y una luz de esperanza le iluminaba el día.

Cada vez que se reunían todos los antiguos elegidos Mimi evitaba el contacto visual, intentaba no reír tan exageradamente de sus bromas y encontrar las situaciones en las que la actitud del castaño la molestaba. Hasta ahora todos sus métodos parecían estar resultando, pero cuando dejara de procurar sus reglas, sería cuando todo volvería a derrumbarse. Solo se necesitaban segundos para que Mimi se volviera a sentir como de diez años.

Pero un nuevo semestre comenzaba, y Mimi no era la clase de chica que pierde sus esperanzas.

Así que cuando se encontró a Tai en el pasillo, recordó todo el progreso que había logrado en las vacaciones, y le sonrió, para seguir su recorrido hasta su salón, hasta que recordó que el de su amigo se encontraba en la misma dirección. Aun cuando la castaña no quería pasar tanto tiempo con su amigo, ignorarlo resultaría demasiado sospechoso, incluso para Taichi.

"¡Mimi! ¿Qué hiciste en las vacaciones?" le dijo mientras pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros. Oh Dios.

"Tai, nos vimos casi cada semana. No pude haber hecho algo de lo que no se enteraran"

"Si, hablando de eso. ¿Tienes novio? Sé que no nos has dicho nada, pero…"

"No tengo" el color subió a sus mejillas, pero intentó concentrarse en otra cosa, claro que el que estuviera tan cerca de su amor platónico no le ayudaba mucho.

"Un chico de mi clase me pidió que te lo presentara, ya sabes. Es buena persona, sabes que no te juntaría con algún ser aterrador"

"Gracias Tai, pero por ahora no estoy interesada"

"Oh bueno, hice lo más que pude. ¿De casualidad sabes algo de cálculo?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevaba cinco minutos sentada cuando Miyako entró a la cafetería. Una nube de enojo se divisaba en su aura, y por lo general él único que lograba causar algo así en la pelimorada era su novio, Ken.

"Ken está ayudando a Sakura en algebra, ¿Puedes creerlo?" se sentó bruscamente, haciendo que el contenido del vaso de Mimi casi se derramara sobre la mesa, pero a la otra chica pareció no importarle.

"Tu novio ayuda a cualquiera que lo necesite Miyako, deberías sentirte agradecida de estar con un chico tan amable" Mimi continuo pellizcando su dona y tomando de su café, ya sabía que lo que su amiga quería era hablar no escuchar, por lo que no necesitaba dejar de comer para ayudarla.

"No lo entiendes Mimi. Sakura es probablemente la chica más bonita de mi salón, y no conforme con eso es muy lista, pareciera que el sujeto de arriba me jugó una broma. No necesita ayuda de mi Ken, quiere quedarse con él."

"Miyako, aunque esas fueran las intenciones de la chica, Ken nunca te haría algo así. Tal vez tú no ves la manera en la que te mira, pero es como si nunca se pudiera aburrir de tu rostro, como si quisiera explorarte cada vez más."

"Si, está bien, pero Sakura es linda, parece modelo Mimi, y un hombre tiene debilidades"

"La única debilidad de un hombre enamorado debe ser su novia, y así está Ken" Mimi volvió a mantenerse callada mientras su amiga volvía hablar, siempre, por más que interviniera, Miyako terminaría encontrando la respuesta sola y luego la pareja continuaría tan feliz como siempre. En ocasiones la castaña se atrevía a pensar en que a su amiga simplemente le encantaba el drama, el pobre chico nunca hacía nada para que Miyako perdiera su confianza.

"Mimi dónde estabas, el profesor de álgebra te está buscando" su amigo pelirrojo se les acercó, el incidente de Koushiro había quedado olvidado, pero la castaña aun sentía que debía arreglar unas cosas con él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba tendida sobre su edredón celeste, terminando el trabajo extra que el maestro le había encargado por no prestar atención a su clase, cuando su celular se iluminó mostrando el nombre de Sora en la pantalla.

Mimi dudo un momento en contestar, y la acción le resultó tan ilógica que sintió arrepentimiento por el simple hecho de querer ignorar la llamada.

"Hola Sora Sorita"

"¡Mimi! ¿Dónde estás? Llevamos media hora esperándote" la voz de la pelirroja parecía molesta, y eso fue lo que desconcertó, y preocupo, a la castaña. Sora nunca se alteraba, bueno, casi nunca.

Pero fue también cuando recordó como llevaban planeando ellas y sus amigos una salida en el boliche. Sora era una deportista competitiva, esa era su mayor similitud con Tai, porque aunque la pelirroja aceptaba perder en sus juegos, lo tomaba como un obstáculo que debía superar. Pero si algo la molestaba era tener que esperar para que la competencia comenzara y, al parecer, ninguno de sus amigos había querido iniciar sin ella.

Para cuando llego al lugar, todos sus amigos ya estaban con sus zapatillas cambiadas y con sus bolas al lado.

Mimi fue con el joven que repartía los zapatos. Un muchacho de cabello un poco largo y negro que lo acomodaba de lado, sus ojos verdes parecieron inspeccionarla, y mientras en otras situaciones la chica se hubiera sentido incómoda, consideraba que ahora se lo merecía por haberlo estado mirando tan descaradamente. Al entregarle su talla el muchacho pareció querer decirle algo, pero una mano grande se acomodó en el hombro de Mimi antes de que este pudiera hablar.

"Mimi rápido, tienes que ayudarme a ganarle a mi chocolatito" la voz de Taichi era más burlona de lo normal, denotando que era una ocasión especial. Sora odiaba que su novio le diera apodos.

Faltando solo tres turnos para que el juego terminara, Koushiro y Ken iban en primer lugar, todos habían decidido ponerse en parejas. Mimi jugaba con Tai, Hikari con Cody, Sora y Takeru, y Miyako con Jou. Davis había quedado cansado de una práctica de futbol y al llegar a su casa durmió sin ser consciente de la hora. Mientras que Yamato tuvo ensayo con su banda, cada vez tenían menos oportunidades para juntarse, por lo que no desperdiciaban ninguna que se les presentara.

Su mesa estaba atiborrada de hot dogs, nachos y refrescos que solo Tai tomaba.

"Koushiro ¿Cómo puedes ser tan bueno en este juego infernal?" el moreno no había logrado ninguna chuza en todo lo que llevaban del partido y ahora, con el juego a poco de terminar, comenzaba a pensar que se necesitaba algo más aparte de lanzar la bola con todas sus fuerzas.

"Es todo sobre el control en la muñeca, conocer los ángulos de la pista de juego y las variables que se te puedan presentar" el pelirrojo parecía estar muy concentrado en su explicación" Además de tener una sorprendente suerte"

El juego terminó sin una mayor sorpresa, pero ninguno estaba listo para despedirse aún.

El boliche se encontraba en el centro comercial, por lo que los jóvenes fueron a caminar. Después de una hora todos cargaban ya con alguna bolsa de compra y un helado.

Estaban dirigiéndose a la salida cuando Mimi vió a Yamato. Tomó otra cucharada de su helado y por unos instantes creyó que no le podría quitar la vista.

Estaba en las escaleras eléctricas, con una chica de casi su estatura en su brazo.

Casi al mismo momento que ella, los otros se percataron de la presencia de su amigo.

"Es Yamato, vamos con él" Taichi era el más entusiasmado en acercarse, como era costumbre no entendía el asunto.

"Está con una chica Tai, no creo que te quiera ver" su novia, como siempre, era quien se encargaba de aclararle las situaciones al castaño. No solo por querer ayudarlo, sino que al corregir los malentendidos, se evitaban muchos problemas.

"La chica es muy linda. Se ven tan bien juntos" Miyako los miraba con estrellas en los ojos.

"Fue por eso que no pudo venir"

"Si, recuerdo que menciono algo de que iba a salir" Takeru comenzó a hablar "Es amiga del baterista de su banda, el chico llevaba meses intentando convencer a mi hermano de que le diera una oportunidad"

El grupo se quedó en silencio, no había nada más que decir. Hasta que Mimi volvió a hablar.

"Espero que les vaya bien juntos" y Mimi lo dijo desde lo más profundo de si. Después del tiempo que había pasado con el rubio, pensaba que se merecía a alguien que en verdad lo quisiera. Alguien con quien ser feliz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mimi no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido así de aburrida. Probablemente había sido hace solo un día, en su clase pasada de historia, y, como era su costumbre, se dedicó a examinar a sus compañeros, inspeccionarlos hasta sus entrañas, analizarlos.

Mia, la chica sentada frente a ella, estaba con la vista a su pupitre, desde su perspectiva parecía estar concentrada en su trabajo, pero solo se necesitaba echarle un rápido vistazo a su cuaderno para ver como se dedicaba a sus dibujos. Mimi imaginaba su cuarto lleno de retratos, y como se pasaría sus tardes admirando el arte cubista.

Hiro era un chico callado y difícil de leer. Era la clase de persona de la que siempre podías estar seguro hacía lo que le encomendaban; dedicado, eficiente y perfeccionista. Pero la chica casi podía verlo en su habitación, jugando videojuegos o viendo películas. Alguien igual a todos, que no deseaba ser visto como simple y ordinario.

Luego estaba Koushiro. A Mimi normalmente le aburría observar a su amigo, en todas las clases se dedicaba solo a hacer su trabajo, incluso cuando terminaba ayudaba a los demás. Pero por ese día el pelirrojo no estaba con la cabeza en su cuaderno, parecía tan distraído como la misma Mimi.

El chico se sentaba a su izquierda, así que la castaña intentó acercarse a él lo más sigilosamente posible. La parecieron horas hasta llegar a su lado, pero nadie la había visto.

"Hola, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Mimi, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Yo pregunté primero Izumi"

Su amigo calló en ese momento.

Los minutos fueron pasando, y Mimi se comenzó a desesperar al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta.

"¿Tiene algo que ver con Aiko?" la chica recordó el incidente de la fiesta de navidad, cuando su amigo le contó de los sentimientos que estaba desarrollando por esa chica.

Sin poder evitarla los ojos de Mimi se dirigieron a ella. Aiko era ligeramente más alta que ella, sus ojos eran castaño oscuro y su cabellera era ondulada y le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda. Su piel era clara y sus labios rosados y carnosos. Ellas no acostumbraban hablar, pero no por desagradarle a la otra, sino simplemente por estar en grupos de amigos diferentes.

Cuando volvió su vista a su amigo, pudo apreciar como sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer.

"Así que en verdad te gusta"

"Mimi, no quiero hablar de eso"

Koushiro permaneció callado después de eso, la castaña no sabía si era una señal para que hablara ella o para callarse, pero como era su costumbre decidió hablar.

"Lo entiendo, querer a una persona y no saber sus sentimientos hacia ti es horrible, pero si la tienes tan presente en tu cabeza, creo que deberías hablar con ella"

Su intención era seguir hablando, desde que eran niños se habían acercado, el ser compañeros de clase había ayudado a que su relación mejorara aún más, pero Mimi se vio interrumpida por un regaño del profesor hacia ambos.

Al terminar la clase intentó retomar el tema con su amigo, pero a la mínima insinuación el pelirrojo evadía el tema.

Perdón por la tardanza pero he tenido unos problemas con la luz y el Internet de mi casa pfff…

Sin contar que estoy entregando proyectos y semestrales, estoy de cabeza, pero ya casi salgo así que está bien.

Pero bueno, el tercer capítulo está aquí y el próximo lo subiré próximamente. Lo más seguro es que comience a subir solo los lunes, para ya tener una fecha exacta, así que nos vemos pronto.

Adiós.


	4. Chapter 4

Sus padres habían salido por el fin de semana, así que la única opción de Mimi había sido quedarse a dormir en casa de Sora. Acción que le sería sencilla y agradable de no ser por la eterna presencia del castaño. Nunca dejaba sola a su amiga, estaba exagerando, pero así se sentía.

Llegaba a la una de la tarde y las acompañaba a comer, algunas veces incluso las ayudaba a cocinar, lo que solo era un decir ya que todo lo que hacía era pasarle las cosas, y a limpiar.

Entonces la castaña se acomodaba en el sillón, ponía una película y comía unas palomas que le había dado su amiga. A los cuarenta minutos los enamorados llegaron, solo para sentarse y comenzar nuevamente con sus muestras de afecto.

Taichí nunca reparaba en muestras de cariño para con las personas, y mucho menos se contenía con su novia. La pelirroja no era exhibicionista y siempre intentaba controlar a su novio, que en realidad no era tan descarado, pero había ocasiones en las que solo se dejaba querer.

Todos los intentos de Mimi para evitar verlos le resultaron en vano. Sus ojos parecían atraídos a sus amigos y sin antes pensarlo ya se encontraba viéndolos. Una parte de ella dolía, pero no quiso detenerse a analizarlo, analizarlo la haría recordar con más fuerza sus sentimientos hacia el castaño y lo que ella ahora necesitaba era dejarlo pasar.

"Voy a comprar más palomitas. No tardo"

Se apresuró a levantarse y dejar atrás a la pareja. Ni siquiera logró escuchar a su amigo cuando comentó que aún había otros dos paquetes, él los había traído.

Necesitaba caminar, eso era lo que se repetía mientras ponía un pie frente el otro. Alejarse de su problema hasta terminar en otro lugar donde nada de eso existía.

De una u otra manera eso la llevó al parque en el que sus amigos y ella por lo general se reunían. Camino por su perímetro hasta que sintió la necesidad de correr. No era atlética, pero tampoco tenía mala condición, su ritmo era continuo y por momentos sentía como si flotara sobre el asfalto. Pero sus pulmones no se habían acostumbrado a tanto movimiento.

Tuvo que dar treinta y tres pasos más para llegar a una banca desocupada. Al sentarse sintió como todo a su alrededor giraba. Intentaba controlar su respiración y antes de lo que esperaba ya se encontraba viendo como todo volvía a la normalidad.

No supo que hacer. Por un lado no se sentía lista para regresar y encontrarse con otra escena entre Taichi y su amiga, por el otro si tardaba en llegar Sora se preocuparía, para colmo había olvidado su celular.

Decidió ir a visitar a Hikari. Miyako estaba fuera de la ciudad y lo que necesitaba era compañía femenina, algo con lo que Koushiro no la podría ayudar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La casa de los Yagami estaba más cerca de lo que creía. En veinte minutos, que si se consideraba el hecho de que fue a pie, ya estaba frente a la puerta tocando el timbre.

Cuando su amiga le abrió la puerta descubrió que no se encontraba sola. Takeru y Davis estaban con ella.

"Mimi ¿Quién crees que ganaría, Patamon o Veemon?" antes de llegar a la sala, que era donde todos estaban sentados, Hikari le había advertido de la pelea, que no se podía considerar como una ya que solo Davis participaba.

Hace tres días habían recibido una carta de Gennai, que se había comunicado a través de Koushiro. No era larga, pero les había dado respuestas. Los digimons estaban terminado de arreglar el lugar, cuando todo volviera a la normalidad las puertas se abrirían otra vez. Eso había ocasionado que sus esperanzas, y ansias de ir, se renovaran.

"Palmon obviamente. No puedo elegir a alguien que no sea ella"

Se quedaron hablando y riendo. Los chicos y ella se llevaban unos pocos años, pero siempre la hacían sonreír por lo que nunca despreciaba su cercanía. Pero había olvidado marcar a Sora y decirle que no regresaría hasta más tarde.

El timbre sonó tres veces antes de que contestaran, pero la voz que la recibió la desconcentro.

"¿Quién es?" la castaña se sentía un poco ridícula preguntando eso siendo ella la que había llamado.

"¿Mimi? Soy Yamato" la voz se escuchó más clara y Mimi quiso golpearse por no haberla reconocido al principio.

"Matt, claro. ¿Está Sora? O bueno no importa, ¿Podrías decirle que estoy con Hikari?"

"Claro, no hay problema, pero ¿Qué haces ahí?"

A la castaña le avergonzaba admitir que había huido de casa de su amiga y no quería que el rubio lo descubriera.

"Solo vine a visitar, nada importante ¿Qué haces en casa de Sora?" no era que anduviera curioseando, la pregunta solo salió.

"Jane me pidió que hablara con la mamá de Sora sobre un encargo de un arreglo"

"Oh bueno, adiós. No te distraigo"

No supo si llegó a terminar de hablar antes de colgar.

Jane, ¿Quién era ella? No se atrevía a preguntarle al de ojos azules, no era su asunto y ella no se iba a entrometer. Pero mientras se lo repetía pudo sentir una ligera incomodidad dentro de ella. Incomodidad que clasificó como una mezcla de cansancio y sueño y nadie la podría convencer de lo contrario.

Cuando regreso a la sala vio que habían comenzado a ver una película.

Mimi se sentó en el sillón, entrelazando sus piernas bajo ella.

La película estaba llegando a su final cuando ya no pudo permanecer más tiempo callada.

"¿Quién es Jane?" sus amigos se le quedaron viendo extrañados por la interrupción y ninguno entendió a lo que se refería "Takeru, ¿La conoces?"

El rubio se quedó pensando un momento, sea quien fuera no debía ser tan importante si el chico tardaba tanto en ubicarla.

"Creo… creo que es la amiga de John… La chica del centro comercial"

Las chicas asintieron y los tres dejaron a Davis a un lado.

"Era muy linda" Hikari fue la que habló, Mimi permaneció callada, ahora deseando no haber preguntado.

"Estoy famélico" Davis se desplomó sobre el sofá, causando gracia a los menores, Mimi solo se dedicaba a agradecer el cambio de conversación.

"Te acabaste las palomitas Davis. Supéralo"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mimi llevaba diez minutos esperando a sus amigos en la entrada del cine. Estaba sentada casi frente a las puertas, para que la ubicaran en cuanto entraran, para distraerse se enfocaba en su celular, para eso y para alejar a los extraños que la llevaban viendo desde que llegó. Tres minutos después recibió un mensaje de Sora.

 _Mimi perdón, Tai y yo no podremos llegar._

Abrió más los ojos al ver el mensaje, esperando haber leído mal. Eso quería decir que estaba ya prácticamente sola.

Joe estaba estudiando para un examen que tendría en una semana, ya nadie se sorprendía por eso, Koushiro había salido de la ciudad desde hace ya dos días y no regresaba hasta el día siguiente. Quitando también a los más jóvenes pues habían decidido salir solo los mayores, como en los viejos tiempo, solo quedaba Yamato.

Maldijo su suerte al verlo entrar y no haber huido antes. Mientras se acercaba alcanzaba a ver la sorpresa en su rostro, y aún faltaba revelarle lo mejor.

Cuando estuvo a su lado no se quedó callada, se apresuró para explicar la situación. Le dijo lo poco que sabía, que solo era el hecho de que nadie había podido llegar, y permaneció en silencio para escuchar su respuesta. Ella entendería si él quería irse y esperar otra ocasión para salir todos juntos.

"Bueno, ¿Entramos?" la chica se le quedó viendo esperando a que se retractara. "A menos que a ti te incomode"

"No, para nada" se quiso golpear por haberlo dicho, claro que la incomodaba. "Pensé que tu no querrías" intentó mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa pero no pudo estar segura de no haber hecho solo una mueca.

Compraron sus boletos y se pelearon por quien debía pagar. El rubio insistía que no era la gran cosa, solo un acto caballeroso.

"Matt por favor, no es como si estuviéramos en una cita" al decirlo el color subió a sus mejillas y deseo ocultarse. Rápidamente pagó su parte, tomó su entrada y se fue del lugar, dejando a un rubio pensando detenidamente en lo que acababa de decir.

Si le preguntaran de que trató la película probablemente podría contestar pues había leído la sinopsis, pero en realidad no supo que eran esas imágenes borrosas que aparecían en la pantalla. Las casi dos interminables horas se las pasó tensa al lado del rubio, el cual no parecía reparar en su presencia. Su cercanía la distraía y en ocasiones se encontraba mirándolo fijamente. Parecía que el chico no lo notaba, pero eso no quitaba la vergüenza que sentía.

Al salir de la sala permanecieron callados. Caminaron alrededor del lugar y al salir Yamato la llevó a su casa.

Hablaron más de lo que ella creyó posible, aunque ya no debería de sorprenderle esos momentos con el rubio, no es como si su relación fuera la misma de antes.

"Yamato, no creo que en realidad te importe pero siento que te lo debo decir" el rubio asintió para demostrarle que la escuchaba, pero no separaba su vista de la carretera lo cual incomodaba y relajaba a Mimi en igual medida "Te prometo que es lo último que mencionaré del asunto, ya no te quiero incomodar"

"No lo haces, me gusta hablar contigo" la castaña enmudeció por el sentimiento que esas palabras le transmitían, le agradaron más de lo que deberían hacerlo.

"Bueno, solo, creo que estoy superando a Taichi. No en la manera que ya no importa cuando lo veo o que una parte de mi no desea que se fije en mi, pero siento algo… diferente. Simplemente se siente diferente a lo que antes era y creo que eso es algo bueno" lo volteo a ver y, aunque él no le dedicaba su mirada, supo que la había escuchado "Y quería decírtelo porque es de alguna manera gracias a que me has escuchado, siento que puedo avanzar"

El tiempo fue perfecto pues cuando terminó de hablar ya habían aparcado frente a su puerta y después de darle un beso en la mejilla al rubio, el cual le costó el color pálido de su piel para ser remplazado por un vibrante rojo, y se despidió.

Supo que Yamato seguía en el carro esperando a verla entrar y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Estaba buscando entre su bolsa la llave de su casa cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

Fue volteada y antes de gritar o tener cualquier otro tipo de reacción unos labios se colocaron sobre los suyos.

Los labios de Yamato eran más suaves y sus manos más fuertes de lo que había imaginado, lo cual le aterrorizaba pues en verdad alguna vez imaginó a su amigo besándola, las manos del rubio estaban en su nuca y en su hombro, a esta segunda era a la que ella permanecía aferrada.

Fue un momento corto y delicado, pero cuando sus labios se separaron y Mimi volvió a abrir los ojos sintió su respiración agitada y no pudo despegar sus ojos de los del rubio. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que Matt tuvo que irse y, sin ninguna buena razón para explicar su comportamiento, la castaña se puso en puntas y le dio un pequeño roce a los labios del otro.

Lo vio marchar y ella entró y corrió a su habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en lo que eso significaría, solo quería concentrarse en lo que había sentido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ok amm, tarde pero seguro.

Lo que sucede es que acabo de entrar a cursos en la tarde para la universidad, será solo esta semana así que no debe afectar el próximo capítulo.

Jaja puros pretextos pero como sea aquí está.

Pero bueno…

Ohh perdón no pude detenerme, en serio lo intenté pero la situación lo ameritaba. En verdad planeaba que el beso fuera hasta dentro de unos capítulos más pero bueno, no lloremos sobre la leche derramada.

Espero les guste. Adiós


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, porque lo pidieron jaja aquí viene un pequeño Matt Pov.

Esto comienza un poco antes del final del capítulo 4.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Creo que cuando comienzas a ver a las personas de una manera, es muy difícil el verlos con otra luz. Mimi sufría de eso, pero en realidad es algo por lo que todos pasamos.

Estaba ensayando con mi banda, en el lúgubre sótano de Richard, como cada jueves hacíamos. Pero, mientras me encontraba físicamente ahí, mi mente vagaba por la ciudad, pensando en la castaña que había regresado de Estados Unidos hace menos de un año.

Últimamente mis cavilaciones siempre terminaban con ella.

La primera noche que nos vimos una parte de mi se quebró al ver la tristeza grabada en su rostro cuando descubrió que el chico que siempre estuve esperando ya había encontrado compañía en su mejor amiga.

Mimi era una niña, era imprudente, juguetona e ingenua como cualquiera esperaría. Al verla con los ojos mojados te provocaba el instinto de cuidarla, y nunca había conocido a alguien que se resistiera. Pero también era fuerte, persistente y terca hasta morir, en más de una ocasión había terminado exasperándome, jugaba con mis nervios. Pero tenía una habilidad única que no podía evitar admirarle: sabía provocar sonrisas sinceras.

Es por eso que su llanto me golpeaba con fuerza, ver a una chica alegre en ese estado es algo que uno no espera.

"¡Yamato! ¿Estás aquí?" John estaba frente a mí, trotando sus dedos junto a mi oído para regresarme a la realidad. El que yo me perdiera empezaba a hacerse una costumbre.

"Amigo por favor, tenemos un concierto la próxima semana. Ya concéntrate." Richard era mas alto que yo por diez centímetros, sus ojos eran castaños como la larga cabellera que estaba dejando crecer. Nunca se quejaba, así que si él era quien me reprendía significaba que ya era demasiado.

Me levanté del sofá y cogí mi guitarra. Había cosas más importantes en este momento, lo demás lo podía resolver después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pensé en pasearme por el departamento de Taichi, pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que mi amigo se encontraba con su novia, otra vez.

A pesar de que deje a Sora para que ambos pudieran estar juntos como siempre quisieron, una parte de mí se molestaba al verlos acaramelados; no, no era molestia, era simple incomodidad. No es que mis sentimientos por Sora continuaran, por lo menos no románticos, pero algo dentro de mí sentía que estaba mal estar cerca de ellos cuando comenzaban a ponerse melosos.

Sin embargo necesitaba hablar con mi amiga por un arreglo que Jane me había pedido preguntar y yo no pude rechazar. Jane era una chica linda y probablemente agradable, pero cada vez que estaba con ella sentía que los minutos se volvían más lentos y que comenzaba a asfixiarme. Algo malo si se espera tener una relación, por eso intentaba quedar en buenos términos para cuando le dijera que ya no podíamos seguir.

La casa de Sora se encontraba a diez minutos de la mía, en auto por supuesto, pero el trayecto parecía haberse acortado, o por lo menos así se sentía.

Al llegar me recibió el siempre alegre de Tai, con su cabello enmarañado y cubriendo la entrada.

"Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí?" el castaño permaneció en su puesto, parado ahí como piedra.

"Hola Tai, he estado muy bien ¿Me dejas pasar?" mi amigo se quedó parado unos segundos más, queriendo molestar, pero fue movido por su novia.

"Yamato, ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Necesitas algo?" la pelirroja estaba sonriéndome y me indicó que tomara asiento en su sala.

"Si hubieras llegado unos minutos antes habríamos estado los cuatro juntos" me dijo Sora mientras se dirigía a su cocina.

"¿Los cuatro?"

"Si, Mimi se quedó aquí el fin de semana"

Y otra vez parecía que mis pensamientos iban a viajar hasta ella. Taichi comenzó a hablar, pero poco me preocupaba lo que estuviera diciendo, que casi seguro era sobre el partido de ayer, porque en estos momentos me dedique a recordar la noche de hace ya varios años atrás cuando la niña de ojos miel se despedía de un lugar al que creyó nunca regresar.

Recordaba con claridad esa noche, como los ojos de le castaña comenzaron a aguadarse sin que ella reparara en eso, siempre parecía ser la última en notar sus lágrimas. Esa noche le confesó todo lo que había sentido por el líder del grupo, y la forma en la que se lo relataba le hacía sentir como si invadiera su espacio privado. La castaña había sido conocida entre sus amigos por llorar, pero esa noche no fueron lágrimas normales, estaban llenas de sentimientos. Sentimientos no correspondidos.

Voltee hacia Taichi que ahora intentaba descubrir con cuantas botanas lograría llenar su boca y me pregunté, por novena vez desde que Mimi había regresado de Nueva York, como alguien tan dulce y delicada como ella se pudo enamorar tan perdidamente de alguien tan salvaje y desarreglado como su amigo.

Taichí siempre había tenido costumbres que no aprobaba, pero ahora me parecían más notorias, y me preguntaba como era que la castaña lograba pasarlas por alto.

Se detuvo antes de abordar más profundamente el asunto. Su corriente de pensamientos estaba tomando una corriente muy extraña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estuve a punto de cancelar mi ida al cine, pero ya todos se habían puesto de acuerdo y no tenía intenciones de volver a ser _Yamato, el chico que siempre cancela ha último minuto_ , así que esperaba por lo menos llegar algo tarde, hacerlos esperar un poco por hacerme cancelar mi cita con la guitarra.

Al entrar por los pasillos del cinema no ví a mis amigos, el primer pensamiento que tuve fue que había tardado demasiado y ya habían entrado todos, me iba a regresar hasta que vi una cabellera castaña inclinada sobre su teléfono, caminé hacia ella y levantó su mirada.

Comenzó explicarme una serie de eventos y como habíamos terminado siendo los únicos que habían logrado llegar, mi mirada seguía los movimientos de sus labios, obligándome a recordarme que tenía que poner atención a sus palabras, no solo a de donde salían.

"Bueno, ¿Entramos?" Mimi se quedó viéndome, parecía que no era la respuesta que esperaba. "A menos que a ti te incomode"

"No, para nada. Pensé que tu no querrías" la chica le dio una corta sonrisa y ambos se dirigieron a comprar los boletos.

Tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo sobre quien debía pagar, que término con Mimi pagando su mitad, pero dejándome inmóvil por un momento. No éramos nada más que amigos, pero la forma en que la castaña lo había dicho me hacía sentir como si quisiera cambiar eso.

Estaba a menos de treinta centímetros de la castaña y muchas veces me encontraba viéndola, su perfil era delicado, como todo su rostro en realidad, mordía sus labios y en momentos no dejaba de moverse para encontrar una nueva posición, toda ella era más interesante que lo que se estaba proyectando.

Al salir de la película, a la cual no le terminé prestando suficiente atención, llevé a Mimi a su casa. El viaje era entretenido, con pocos momentos de silencio, éramos solo dos amigos hablando.

La castaña volvió a permanecer callada, como si estuviera buscando detenidamente sus siguientes palabras.

"Yamato, no creo que en realidad te importe pero siento que te lo debo decir" al oírla solo pude asentir, intenté no voltearla a ver, no quería distraerla de le que sea que pudiera decir "Te prometo que es lo último que mencionaré del asunto, ya no te quiero incomodar"

"No lo haces, me gusta hablar contigo" hasta el momento en que lo dije fue cuando descubrí lo ciertas que eran esas palabras, la compañía de Mimi era más que agradable.

"Bueno, solo, creo que estoy superando a Taichi. No en la manera que ya no importa cuando lo veo o que una parte de mi no desea que se fije en mi, pero siento algo… diferente. Simplemente se siente diferente a lo que antes era y creo que eso es algo bueno" intenté evitar que la sonrisa que sus palabras provocaron se formara en mis labios. "Y quería decírtelo porque es de alguna manera gracias a que me has escuchado, siento que puedo avanzar"

Quería voltear y decirle lo mucho que me alegraba lo que decía, pero ya habíamos llegado a su casa y el momento de hablar de ese tema ya parecía haber pasado. Sin previo aviso unos labios se posaron en mi mejilla y, aunque solo fue un momento, el calor parecía seguir ahí cuando se separaron.

Mimi se bajó del carro y fue a abrir su puerta, no podía despegar la mirada de ella. Quería acercarse y pedirle que le volviera a dar esa calidez que tan poco le duró.

Así que antes de darme cuenta eso estaba haciendo. Salí y me quedé atrás de ella, sin poder reaccionar por un segundo, preguntándome que era exactamente lo que quería hacer.

Pero no me dediqué mucho a eso y la voltea, vi que su rostro estaba asustado, pero antes de poder detenerme mis labios ya habían alcanzado los de ella.

El momento fue más corto de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero los labios de la castaña eran tibios contra los míos y brindaban más emoción de la que mis pasadas relaciones me habían dado. Fue como un cuchillo en la boca del estómago el separarme de ella, pero no quería asustarla, por lo menos no más de lo que probablemente ya había hecho.

Me quedé en silencio, no teniendo palabras para ella que reflejaran lo que quisiera decir. Pero ella también permaneció callada y el silencio nos parecía enrollar, hasta que tuve que irme.

Me separé un poco más de Mimi, pero ella me alcanzó y rozó sus labios con los míos. Una sonrisa, que en esta ocasión ni siquiera me molesté en ocultar, tomó posesión de mi rostro.

Entré a mi vehículo y la vi entrar a su casa.

Me quedé pensando en que, en realidad, la clase de chico que le debería gustar a Mimi, era alguien como yo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Holis, bueno es un capítulo corto pero, ay Dios no los entretendré con mis cosas jaja, lo bueno es que está aquí y eso me hace feliz.

Amm espero hayan tenido un lindo día ayer y hoy y siempre.

Bueno me gustaría ver sus comentarios sobre el capítulo y creo que eso es todo por ahora.

Nos vemos el próximo Lunes.

Adiós.


End file.
